


Broken Heart

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Boys, Angst, Blood, M/M, Magical Boys, Major character death - Freeform, Sad Ending, Slight fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: You always see on TV.  Magical humans appearing in the cities, killing monsters.  Saving lives.  Dying themselves.  They give hope to the people, kids want to be them.  Rarely do people question why suddenly there is no Treeman, because it's okay Steel Bird is there now.  No one knows the true horrors of becoming one.  No one knows the stress, the heartache.Kenma never wanted to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Magical girl/Magical Boy!AU because why not. (actually because I've had the idea ever since I watched Magical Girl Raising Project haha)
> 
> Hopefully this isn't too hard to read with their magical boy names.

You always see on TV. Magical humans appearing in the cities, killing monsters. Saving lives. Dying themselves. They give hope to the people, kids want to be them. Rarely do people question why suddenly there is no Treeman, because it's okay Steel Bird is there now. No one knows the true horrors of becomeing one. No one knows the stress, the heartache.

Kenma never wanted to know.

* * *

 

It was sunny, no clouds in the sky. Kenma stared at his phone, his boyfriend sitting next to him on the bus as they went to the station to their school.

"What's that," Kuroo asked having leaned over enough to see his screen. He was reading an article about only one magical boy in the city, having found a female body after the most recent attack in the area was lead to believe it was the magical girl. "Sad, I wonder if that girl was a student?" he asked straightening back up.

"It says she was a store clerk, she had no kids," the younger muttered moving to a picture taken of the magical boy. "It seems Metal Panther is doing well though, he's been around for a year now, while others seem to die within a couple months."

"You seem interested in all this magical stuff."

"I'm not, I would hate to be one," Kenma scrunched up his face as he got off the internet, switching to one of his games. "They have to be happy, and people rely on them too much," he added tapping away at his screen "it's too much work."

Kuroo chuckled placing a hand in the pudding head's hair shaking it slightly. "You like volleyball though, and that's a lot of work."

"I don't like it either, I play for you."

"And shrimpy from Karasuno."

"I do not."

"You do to."

"I do not," Kenma huffed looking up at his boyfriend as the bus came to a stop. He got up, the older handing him his bag before stepping off on to the side walk.

They walked in silence as people passed them by. The article he read still fresh in his mind. He wondered if the magical boy was sad to lose another partner. How much guilt was building up. How hasn't he cracked yet. His golden eye's moved, looking up at his boyfriend. 'If something happened to Kuroo...I would break,' he thought the older meeting his gaze.

"What is it?" Kuroo smirked looking down at the pudding head. "Thinking about how hot your boyfriend is?" he joked as the other rolled his eyes.

"It's not that," Kenma muttered as they reached their school. "If I died, what would you do?" he asked stopping in his tracks, he moved his eyes looking at the ground beneath his feet. He wasn't phased when a hand ran gently through his hair.

"You're not going to die any time soon, but if you did, I wouldn't know what to do...maybe try to turn into a magical boy in your honor," The older joked about the last laughing when a fist connected to his arm making him laugh harder.

"I hope neither of us turn into magical boys."

Kuroo quieted down, keeping a small smile on his face. "I hope that too, Kitten," he muttered checking the time. "We need to get going, or else we'll be late."

Kenma nodded watching his boyfriend leave a head of him. He'd have to remind him after school to stop using the pet name in public. He didn't need that attention when he's already left alone like he likes it. Until Taketora finds him.

* * *

 

Class was normal. It wasn't exciting, it wasn't that boring either. The kids spoke around him as he played on his DS ignoring everyone.

"Kenma, how was your break?"

A sudden voice shocked him. He looked up to one of the girls in his class smiling down at him. "Mmm...good, I guess," he averted his eyes hoping she would go away as she flipped her hair.

"Did you see that another magical girl died? It was so sad, Metal Panther must be devastated," the girl gave a long sigh. "I wonder what he's like, he disappears right after a fight and there's only a handful of good pictures of him, I wonder if he's handsome in really life too."

"He's probably older," another girl piped up. "Are you hoping to be a the next magical girl to fight with him?"

Kenma shook his head, returning to his game. Why would they willingly turn into a magical girl. Why would they risk death just to meet a boy. He watched as a monster in his game was killed by his arrow. Life wasn't a game. Lives were at stake with these monsters mysteriously spawning.

Life wasn't a game.

His eye's stared at his screen. A black cat with glowing pink eyes stared at him. His heart thud'd in his chest. Was this a part of the game? He moved his finger over the 'B' button to try and exit the screen until a set of words appear.

_"The city needs you, shall you continue?"_

'Am I at the second chapter?' he thought, the thudding in his chest was growing as he clicked 'A'. The screen went black as the siren's started sounding through out the school that a monster had appeared in the city. Kenma moved to get up to run to safety, his DS lighting up caught his attention.

_"The city needs you."_

Kenma stared at the game system on his desk. He never turned the sound on. "What?" he questioned as the light got brighter, he covered his eyes until the light went down. Very slowly he put down his hands, on top of his DS was a silver pendent. His eye's widened, hands shaking. "No, no, I won't, I'm not, I can't," he stressed the last words knees starting to shake, his hands clutching his head. "I'm not, I'm not," his voice cracked bending in on himself.

_"Do you want out?"_

"Yes!" he shouted through his tears a burst of anger surging through his body.

_"Break the pendent."_

Kenma's breath hitched looking at the pendent on his DS. 'I have to,' he thought moving slowly, his hand reached out, picking the item up carefully. Biting his lip he rose his hand up preparing to slam it down on the desk.

_"Break the pendent and you will die."_

The words made him freeze. Arm in air. Hot tears spilling out the corner of his eyes. "Damn it!" he screamed looking at his fist in the air. He didn't like heavy activity. He didn't want to be in the public's eye. He didn't want a whole city full of people to look up to him.

_"The people need you."_

Clenching his jaw shut, he brought his hand down to his chest. Tears still streaming down his face as he squeezed the pendent harder. "Okay," he whispered looking down as the pendent grew hot before a burst of light went through the cracks of his fingers. He yelped when the pendent grew too hot to hold, letting it go as it floated in front of him.

He screamed as light enveloped his body. The heat feeling like it was burning away his clothes and his skin as the light wrapped around him, fabric wrapping around himself. His screams died down as the light went away, he felt something in his hand, looking down he saw a silver bow. "What?" he whispered noticing his nails were longer and pointier, his forearm was covered in brown leather. Looking around he saw a mirror in the back of the class. Hesitantly he walked over to it, holding his breath as his mouth dropped as he appeared.

His hair was now brown on top fading into green with curls, brown cat ears twitched on his head, his eyes were a bright green as brown markings were tattooed under his eye. Moving down his outfit, he was dressed in a short cape what revealed a brown leather waist cincher on top of a dark green long sleeved shirt. His leg's were in white leggings as a brown long skit laid on top with two slits running up to his hips so they both flapped. Then finally dark green boots.

If he wasn't shocked Kenma would have scrunched his nose at the bad looking design in his outfit as his brown tail flicked behind him.

_"What will your name be?"_

'Name," Kenma thought the shock finally dying down as he stared at himself in the mirror. No one will know who he was. 'Life's not a video game,' his face hardened reminding himself. "Robin Hood?" he questioned looking back at his DS the shock coming back as he touched his throat. His voice was much softer and higher pitched than normal.

_"Unoriginal."_

He rolled his eye's looking back at himself. "Emerald Archer," he announced finally, the silver pendent lighting up as it placed itself in his waist cincher. His grip tightened on the arrow turning back to the DS, walking over to it. "Now what?" he asked looking down at the cat.

_"Magical people are lighter on their feet, quickly, go save the city."_

With that the screen went black.

Kenma frowned looking out of the school window as he put the DS in his cincher, hoping it wouldn't slide out, he could see the smoke in the distance. "I can do this," he tried to tell himself as he slid the window open before jumping. It was like he was floating in the air as he landed softly on the ground, far away from the school. He readied himself again as he jumped back into the sky, getting used to the gravity difference as he landed on trees and buildings, moving swiftly through the city.

He could hear screams as the ground shook more, dust appearing in the sky as buildings were hit. 'Why am I doing this,' he thought chewing the inside of his cheek as he landed on a tall building, looking below. The monster was a deep shade of purple, tall, skinny, large claws. Raising his bow, he reached back for arrows, realizing he had none. "How," he breathed out looking at his weapon. It didn't have a string on it either.

"So you're the knew partner," a deep voice spoke behind him, causing him to jump up, turning to the unfamiliar voice.

"Metal Panther," Kenma breathed out, now getting a good look at the magical boy. His hair was a deep red, black at the roots as it stuck out messily, his right eye covered by the hair. Metal cat ears were on his head, his eye's were sharp and red, black outlining them heavily, his outfit was a tight black sleeveless bodysuit, an armored like skirt around his waist what was split in for places to give him mobile access as well as armored boots. He had armor going down his arm into two giant metal claws.

"Kitten," Metal Panther responded, metal tail flicking behind him. "This is the first time having another cat as a partner, though I was hoping it wasn't a kitten," he chuckled walking towards the edge of the building.

"My names Emerald Archer, not Kitten," he hissed watching the magical boy.

"Cheesy, what does that weapon do?" the male asked nodding towards the bow.

Kenma frowned lifting it up. "I'm not sure, I wasn't prepared for this," he admitted pointing down at the monster. He took his free hand, placing it where the string would have been, electricity going through his fingers. "That's weird," he thought out-loud ignoring the hum from the judging magical boy. He closed his hand around the imaginary string, pulling back as a blue arrow appeared in his finger's. Steadily he aimed his weapon towards the monster before letting fly, hitting the monster dead, as electricity surged through it.

"Oh? Not bad," Metal Panther smiled jumping down from the building towards the snarling monster paralyzed on the ground. "Die!" he hissed raising both his claws up before slicing the monster's head off, black smoke coming out of it as it slowly dissolved into the air, leaving behind the destruction it caused.

Kenma watched from on top of the building as the magical boy leaped back on top next to him. "Did you really need me for this?" he asked as the male walked past him.

"Of course not, I've been doing this for a year....though...it is nice to know you can paralyze them since the large ones are much more difficult to take down," the male smirked tail flicking behind him. "I hope we can be partners for a long time," he added walking towards the other side of the building preparing to take off.

"Aren't you sad?" Kenma spoke quietly looking into the distance, he could hear Metal Panther's armored boots stop in their tracks. "You keep losing your partners."

"I don't know any of them, a night is enough to mourn for them."

The answer sent a chill down his spine. "So if I died, you would only take a night to mourn?" he asked feeling the wind wisp through his hair.

"You...are also nobody, though...I do hope you live long enough so we get to know each other, like the other duo's get to."

Kenma turned looking at Metal Panther's back. "Other's?" he questioned as the other turned to look at him, sharp red eyes staring at his bright green ones.

"Oh, you really are a kitten in this world, did your companion tell you anything?"

"Only that you die if your pendent is shattered..."

Metal Panther frowned, his pendent embedded into his shirt, in the middle of his chest. "Meet me here tonight, I'll tell you about the magical boy life," with that, he turned leaving the new magical boy alone on the building.

Kenma stood on top of the building. 'What do I do now?' he thought looking back down at the wreckage down below, there were cops and firetrucks helping people out of the buildings what were hit. He stood their watching for a few minutes before a thought crossed his mind. School. "Oh no," he gasped rushing to the side of the building, jumping back towards his school. 'How am I going to explain myself,' he thought jumping on top of a tree before jumping up on to the roof of the school.

He felt the same heat from earlier on his chest as light swirled around him until he was back in his uniform, pendent in his hand. "Damn this thing," Kenma muttered sticking it into his pocket as his DS beeped. He almost wanted to ignore it, but he didn't, pulling it out and opening it, the black cat was there again. "What if I just didn't show up to fight the monsters?" he asked as the cat blinked at him.

"Are you that much of a coward?"

"I never wanted to be a magical boy to begin with."

"I won't stop you from running away."

Kenma frowned as silence grew between him and the cat in the game system. "Do you know who my partner is?" he finally questioned as the cat licked its paws.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Rules."

Frustration grew as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "And let me guess, you aren't going to tell me those," he muttered as the game flipped off. He wondered if he could chuck it off the building, it's not connected to him, he shouldn't die. He looked over towards the ledge as the door opened.

"There you are!" Taketora yelled holding the door. "We've been looking all over for you!"

Kenma frowned, closing his DS, placing it in his pocket before walking over to his teammate. "Sorry, I...uhh...wanted to watch the fight," he muttered avoiding eye-contact with him, feeling arms around his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be on the roof when things like this happen, what if the monster was closer, what if it toss a building over here or a tree, or a car," the Mohawk boy nagged holding on to him as they walked down the stairs. "I couldn't imagine what we'd do without or precious setter."

"A tragedy," he muttered looking down at the ground as they walked down the stairs to the third floor, people staring at them. He frowned lowering his head more, his hair blocking his face as his friend dropped him off at his class.

"We were all just worried about you, don't go running off again, okay? I'll see you at practice."

Kenma nodded watching Taketora leave, he could still feel eyes on him as he stepped into his homeroom. He was going to get an ear-lashing from the teacher he was sure, probably the principle as well. He wondered if Kuroo knew.

* * *

 

"What were you doing on the roof instead of in safety?" Kuroo asked once he entered the gym for practice.

Kenma flinched hearing the worry and disappointment in his boyfriends voice. "I'm sorry," he apologized walking into the older boy's personal space, leaning his forehead against his chest. 'Should I tell Kuroo what happened,' he thought biting his lip. Should he tell his boyfriend he might disappear and not come back alive? No, he can't do that to him. At least not now. He closed his eyes feeling a large hand pet his head gently. He was tired from all the action, and he still had to go meet up with Metal Panther after all this was over.

Half way through practice and Lev was getting on his nerves more than ever. Missing all his tosses to him, only hitting some, not like they usually do. Maybe it was him. Maybe he was off, his mind was more focused with the pendent in his uniform pocket in his bag.

"Kenma? Are you feeling okay," Yaku asked holding the volleyball he was practicing with in his hands. "You look really tired, maybe you should sit down," the older suggested nodding over to the bleachers.

Maybe he should.

"Okay," Kenma responded, giving the volleyball to Lev, he ignored the concerned whispers of his teammates as he sat down at the sidelines, ignoring the concerned look from Kuroo. He watched as they went back to practicing, looking up when Nekomata walked up to him, sitting down beside him.

"You've got a lot on your plate don't you," his coach spoke suddenly, keeping his gaze on the team.

Kenma straightened, eyes wide as he stared at his coach.

"Being found on the roof of the school, when your classmates say you usually go hide with them...I've been around long enough to know what is true and what is not," the elder chuckled looking over at the boy. "I think you have nothing to worry about, you don't have much stamina, but you're smart, you can use that to your advantage."

"I don't want this life though, I'm not someone--"

"Who can be trusted, your team trusts you more than anything, you've never ran away from a game, you won't run away from saving the city."

Kenma frowned looking back at his team. 'There goes running away,' he thought as silence fell between them. He got up, tossing to Lev again for the last part of practice before cleaning the gym.

"Are you feeling better?" Kuroo asked jogging up to him as they walked outside.

"I just needed a small break, you can go a head of me, I have to go pick up something for my mom," the younger hummed as he tapped at his phone, he wondered if his boyfriend could see through his lie. His mother rarely asks him to go get something from the store.

The older hummed as they walked down the street. "Okay, but if you need anything, be sure to text me," grinning Kuroo leaned down pressing a kiss to Kenma's cheek ignoring his inside screech of disapproval for the public affection. "See you later, Kitten."

Kenma huffed smacking Kuroo lightly on the arm as the older male laughed jogging away. He waited for his boyfriend to get out of sight before turning down a small alleyway, pulling his pendent out of his pocket. He closed his eyes concentrating as a flash appeared around him. He didn't feel the transformation this time as he opened his eyes, sighing as he lifted his bow. 'I hate this,' he thought before jumping up onto the top of a small shop, heading towards the tall building he had met Metal Panther on.

* * *

 

"Emerald Archer," Metal Panther greeted his new partner as the cat boy landed on top of the roof.

"Tell me everything," Kenma demanded walking up to the magical boy.

"Pushy," the male chuckled sitting down in the middle of the roof. "Alright, since your companion won't tell you anything, come sit Kitten," he patted the ground beside him offering a friendly smile.

The archer kept his straight face as he walked over, sitting down beside the other cat boy. "Talk, I don't have all night," he pushed more, his hands moving to play with his long skirt.

Metal Panther's face fell, watching the males hands pick at the skirt, it reminded him of someone he knew. "Magical humans, are chosen at random, their is no rules, they can be children, they can be elders, you can't show your identity to another magical human or a normal human, though if someone finds out your identity that's fine."

"Why can't you show them?"

"Like all rule breaking, you will die, your companion is more of a watch dog, if you do something against the rules it will kill you, you already know if your pendent breaks you'll die, killing another magical human will result in death, you can die in your magical form, if you get cuts, your wounds will heal when you transform back, but if you get a gash or lose a limb it won't heal right away and your arm won't grow back."

Kenma frowned looking up at the moon. "I guess that makes sense," he pulled at the skirt before a hand touched his, stopping his fidgeting. Looking up he was met with the sharp red eyes of his partner.

"Earlier today I told you, you were nobody to me, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try and protect you," the seriousness in the male's voice sent a shiver down his spine as he moved his hands away from the ones holding them, noticing that his giant claw like weapons were bent backwards.

"I-I have to go," Kenma stuttered standing up quickly. "I'm sorry, we'll meet again soon," he bowed slightly before taking off. His chest was tightening, the touch was familiar to him. He wanted to not trust his partner, but something so familiar made him. Like he knew him.

What if it was someone he knew.

* * *

 

"So does your arrow only paralyze the monsters or can you do more than that?" Metal Panther asked watching as blue appeared in Emerald Archer's bow and hand.

"I'm not sure," Kenma grunted focusing on the abnormally fast monster flying towards them, he waited for it to get closer before shooting it. He watched as the monster dropped to the ground twitching and snarling. "All yours," he added watching the more experianced magical boy yank his hands down, his claws bending foreward locking in place. It seemed almost unfair to have this type of power against a monster. For what he knew monsters didn't have any powers, though Metal Panther told him he just hadn't ran into one yet.

"Dundun duun dudu dut dut duunnn."

His partner's little victory fanfare knocked Kenma from his thoughts. He looked up watching as smoke poured out of the wounds of the monster as it disappeared into the sky. "You make your own theme music?" he asked his lips curling up slightly.

"It makes this job more entertaining, you should try it some time kitten," Metal Panther grinned walking over to him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Kenma rolled his eyes, the ground shaking beneath him. "Another one appeared," his partner hissed as they waited for the monster to rise up.

It was a little more north of them. Kenma's mouth opened when they had reached it. The monster was huge with two blades for arms, and a bug like mouth. "Gross," he muttered scrunching up his nose.

"Hey Emerald Archer...be wary of this monster."

Kenma frowned as he rose his bow. "It's fine, I'll paralyze it," he grumbled looking up, his brows knitting together as smoke came from the monster's mouth. "What the hell?" he questioned, eye's widening when realization hit him as fire was blown straight at him. He yelped jumping forward, dodging the fire.

"Look out!" He heard Metal Panther scream. He looked to his right, trying to dodge as the blade slashed his arm. "Ahg!" he yelled in pain, free hand coming up to his arm, holding it tightly.

"Go to hell!" Metal Panther screamed watching as smoke started coming out of the monster's mouth again towards his injured partner. He hissed raising his arms up, before slashing down, taking off the left arm. He grunted landing hard on the ground as the monster screeched. He made a move before a flash of blue hit it instead, causing it to fall down.

"Kill it!" Kenma hissed, blood leaking through the cracks of his fingers. "Will do," he watched as his partner jumped up, slashing his large metal claws down into the monsters head as black smoke bled out.

Metal Panther moved, jumping off of the monster, turning his attention to Emerald Archer. "You're hurt, you should probably go treat that," he pointed out "Don't want it to get infected."

"Yeah," Kenma flinched moving to get up, trying to keep his arm as still as possible. "Thanks for helping me...I'll see you next time," he bowed slightly before turning around.

"There is another way to die," his partner's voice stopped him in his tracks. "But I don't know it either, my companion mentioned it this morning, but I couldn't get it to spit it out."

Kenma frowned. "I see...I guess we'll just have to be careful," with that he bowed slightly before jumping across to other roofs, heading home.

* * *

 

Kenma looked up at his house, noticing there weren't any lights on. 'Moms not home again,' he thought his hand still covering his bleeding arm. He looked around then to Kuroo's house making sure no one was around before stepping inside of the dark home. He turned back to his normal cloths, kicking off his shoes and removing his jacket and shirt quickly. His arm was still bleeding but not as much this time, the gash was smaller as well.

He turned on the lights as he walked to the bathroom. He rummaged through the cabinets before finding some bandages and a hand towel. He bit his lip as he cleaned the wound, the burn was duller than when it had happened. 'I hate this,' he repeated in his mind as he dressed the wound before putting his shirt back on.

Walking out into the living room he could see the sun going down. 'I wonder if Kuroo texted me ever,' he pulled out his phone to check, jumping when there was a knock at the door before the door opened with a slam.

"Kenma are you home yet?" Kuroo yelled, his voice quieting down when he saw his boyfriend standing in the middle of his living room. "It's about time, your mom said you went out to buy a game or something, but she went out drinking, so I'm here to keep you company," he grinned watching the younger roll his eyes.

"You would have came over sooner or later," Kenma pointed out watching his boyfriend approach him before arm's engulfed him. He sighed closing his eyes as his head was held against Kuroo's chest, the calm heart beat was soothing. "What's this?" he heard him ask, a small tug on the bandage on his arm. He pulled away his hair falling in his face. "I fell coming home today," he looked up seeing an amused look in the older's eyes.

"You should really start watching where you're going," Kuroo nagged his lips pulled into a wide grin. "Next you'll be in a hospital for walking out into traffic," he placed a hand in his boyfriends hair shaking it, laughing at Kenma's whines. He walked around the couch laying down, opening his arms, inviting his boyfriend to lay with him.

"I'm not going to walk into traffic," he pouted walking over to the couch before flopping down onto his boyfriend, arms trapping him once he was down. He heared a chuckle and a kiss on top of his, and then another, and another. "What are you doing?" he asked leaning up regretting the decision as his face was attacked with giggles. "Kuroo stop," he whined struggling to get away as his boyfriend laughed harder before finally stopping. Kenma frowned looking down at the older, noticing tears falling from his eyes. His heart squeezed tight, he's seen Kuroo cry, but this felt different. "Kuroo, what's wrong?" he asked his own voice shaking as they stared at each other.

He watched as Kuroo took in a deep, shaking breath. "It's just...I really love you," his voice cracked as tears fell faster down his face. Kenma's eyes widened, but his chest was still aching as tears appeared in his own eyes. "Don't say such embarrassing things," his voice shook, trembling lips pulled into a smile, he leaned down pressing his lips against Kuroo's, feeling him move his hands to the back of his head. They stayed like that kissing for a few minutes before Kenma felt a small shove, suddenly he was smooshed between the back of the couch and Kuroo's chest, the older's body wrapping around him tightly.

"I love you too," he whispered against the hard chest his face was being smooshed into. His heart was aching still, maybe he should tell Kuroo, warn him that something could happen. Something in the back of his mind told him he might already know.

* * *

 

Days went by and things had changed. Kenma had noticed Kuroo would hold him tighter than normal, hold his hand hard enough to the point he would have to remind him that he was hurting him. Yet they spoke the same as the normally did, Kuroo's attitude didn't change at all. He wondered if he really did know or if he was going through an attention spell.

Metal Panther didn't treat him any different. He would paralyze a monster and the other would kill it. They would sit and talk for a while before departing. Though one day was different when he had gone to talk to him he had guest with him.

"Who are they?" Kenma asked shyly, his eyes staring at the ground every once and a while looking up. The knew magical boys looked like they were a set, with the same color scheme. One had white hair what was tied up in a messy ponytail with grey and black streaks in it, while the other had fluffy white hair with black and gold streaks. They both had one black and one gold eye, only opposite of each other. The one currently grinning excitedly at him looked like a knight with large wings behind him. The one with a softer smile looked more like a prince in a white gown, gold decorating it and him as wings were pressed against his back.

"So this is k-- ouch...Emerald Archer," the ponytail hair one hissed as Metal Panther hit him hard with his elbow.

Kenma frowned having not paid attention to what happened. "I am," he confirmed slowly straightening his back. "And you two are?" his looked between the duo.

"I'm Knight Owl," the loud one spoke excitedly, making him grimace. "It's a cool name right?"

"It's a literal description of what you are," he shook his head as Knight Owl puffed his chest out crossing his arms. His green eyes moved over looking at the other one.

"Mystic Prince," The more calm one introduced himself bowing slightly before walking over to him, causing Kenma to stiffen. "Metal Panther has never let us meet his partners before, he must think very highly of you."

Kenma felt his cheeks burn lightly. "I'm not much help...I just paralyze monsters for him," a shiver ran up his spine when a gloved hand touched his cheek lifting his head to the side as if examining him.

"I think that's a lot of help," Mystic Prince complimented watching the boy's cheeks heat up more before letting him go.

"Do you and Knight Owl know each other? Your outfits and color scheme match..." Kenma asked looking over at Knight Owl who was wrestling with his own partner.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah we know each other...actually we are together," the male confessed fidgeting his fingers in front of him.

That took him by surprise. He imagine they knew each other but not that they were together too. "Does that make you worried? How did you guys find out? How do you not die for seeing each other change?" he asked a million questions, the other chuckling.

"The rule still applies that we can show our identities...it was more...his personality shown through so much, I knew right away," Mystic Prince looked back at his friends fighting on the ground still. "It is scary, that one of us could die any day if we make the wrong move...Knight Owl fights close range, while I can stay back and cast spells," he explained turning back to the other.

Kenma nodded watching as Mystic Prince stretched out his wings. They were beautiful, he was almost jealous he was simply a cat. "Can I?" he started reaching out slightly wanting permission to touch the wing's. The other knew what he wanted as he moved closer so he could feel the feathers. "How do you know Metal Panther then?"

The owl had closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of his wings being gently pet. "Mmm...friends outside of this," he told him opening his eyes back up as his phone made a loud noise. He pulled away looking at it before turning away from the cat boy. "Knight Owl, a monster appeared in our area," he called out before turning back towards the cat. "It was nice meeting you, we hope to meet again soon," he bowed before taking off.

"Ahhhh! Don't leave me!" Knight Owl cried out pushing off of Metal Panther chasing after his partner.

"So, what did you think of my friends?" Metal Panther asked almost skipping over to him for his opinion.

Kenma looked to the side before shrugging. He almost laughed seeing his partner's hurt face. "I'm joking...they seem...nice...they seem strong too," he added, the sun slowly going down. "I should go..."

"Wait," the older stopped him, grabbing his wrist. "I...never mind," he let go quickly his phone ringing from an incoming call. "I'll see you around."

Kenma nodded watching him take out his phone. He turned around before rushing away.

Metal Panther watched him leave as he answered his phone.

"There is no doubt about it that, that is Kenma," Akaashi's voice rung through the phone. "Are you going to tell him who you are?"

"No....no, that will send him in a panic, he already hates this, I don't want to cause him more stress."

"Kuroo..."

"He can never know," Kuroo breathed watching the sunset. "At least not yet."

"What if you die?" he could hear the disapproval in his friends voice.

"I'm not going to die."

* * *

 

This monster wasn't like other's, it was bigger, it looked like human of black mist but it had four arms, all four long with large nails.

"Hit it with your arrow, we'll take it out fast," Metal Panther ordered his metal claws locking in place.

Kenma nodded raising his bow, blue connecting to his hand as he pulled back. He watched as the monster suddenly turned its attention to them. He hesitated as it screeched, rushing towards them before firing at it. He watched as it hit, with no effect. "How!" he gasped out in shock as the monster continued towards them.

"Move, move, move!" he heard his partner scream as they jumped away. Kenma just barely missing one of the arms swinging into the building. "Why didn't my arrow effect it!" he yelled panicking as a hand was smashed down on to the ground behind him making him yelp in fear, a small rock hitting his back.

"I've put an alert out for help! Knight Owl and Mystic Prince should be here soon!" he heard Metal Panther yell from the other side of the monster. He watched as his partner tried to slash one of the arms off only to go straight through it.

"It's like some kind of shadow monster," the older growled in frustration, jumping away from one of the hands. "Get back to a roof!" he commanded before running off to find another high place.

Kenma looked around before spotting another tall building. He rushed over jumping on to the roof, pulling his bow up shooting another arrow. 'Still no effect,' he hissed shooting another arrow, then another and another. He didn't notice it had approached him until it was in front of him. His mouth gaped open as he slowly lowered his bow as an arm rose into the air. 'Kuroo, I'm sorry," he thought his panic locking his legs in place. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes waiting for impact, only for a body to smash into him, knocking him back on to the ground. He opened his eyes quickly, screaming when he saw Metal Panther smash into the building next to his. Oddly, anger filled him, anger and hate. How dare this monster hurt his partner. "How dare you," he snarled getting up, he held his bow up, bright white connecting to his hand. His eyes blazed with rage as the monster reached towards him as he released the arrow, blinding light bursting off of it as the monster screeched in pain before bursting.

Kenma stood there panting straightening up. He looked over to the crumbling building. 'Why isn't he getting up? Did he get knocked out?' he thought walking over to the ledge of the building, jumping to the ground. He approached slowly, he could see red splattered on the ground. His steps slowed as he got closer, a crack made him stop, looking down. His eyes widened seeing the shining silver broken beneath his foot. "No," he whispered rushing to the rubble, he pushed away concrete until his partner was uncovered.

He screamed covering his mouth. No. That can't be Kuroo. That can't be his boyfriend dead in front of him. "No, Kuroo," his voice shook as he took his phone out of his cincher. "Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo," he repeated tears pricking the corner of his eyes. His hands shook as he sent his boyfriend a text message. A buzz coming from from the motionless male below him. "Kuroo!" he yelled tears falling, as he sent another message. More buzzing. Tears fell harder as Kenma broke into a sob, letting his phone drop on to the ground. "Kuroo," he choked on his breath crawling to his boyfriend, his shaking hands pulling his head into his lap. "Wake up, Kuroo, wake up," his chest tightened as tears falling on to his boyfriends face. "Please, Kuroo, please!" he screamed placing his forehead against his boyfriends, sobbing. His chest grew tighter and tighter. It was growing hard to breath as he screamed and cried, mourning his boyfriend. His body felt like it was on fire as he placed a hand on his pendent, feeling a chip in it.

Kenma moved, leaning up as he moved his hand away from his pendent, looking at the shards in his hand. A smile breaking out on his face, a laugh breaking out as he covered his eyes with his free hands. Blood slowly dripping out of his mouth as his pendent shattered. His body landing on top of Kuroo's as the world faded to black.

* * *

 

"We were to late," Akaashi whispered walking up to the motionless couple on the ground. He bit his lips closing his eyes as Bokuto walked past him.

"I can't believe it," Bokuto whispered looking down almost stepping on Kenma's phone. He reached down picking it up. The light was blinking meaning he had a message. Hesitantly he turned on the phone, noticing the message was from the boys mother. He opened the screen only to stop. "Akaashi," he breathed out calling his boyfriend over. He waited for the younger to walk up, before showing him the screen. It was Kenma's messages to Kuroo.

 **To: Kuroo**  
**Hey!**

 **To: Kuroo**  
**I love you.**

"That mean's...Kenma was still alive when reaching Kuroo," Akaashi looked up at his boyfriend as his own phone alerted him. Hesitantly he pulled it out, an owl with bright yellow eyes stared at him.

_"The secret way to die is."_

Bokuto grabbed his boyfriends free hand tightly.

_"A broken heart."_

**Author's Note:**

> The alternate ending to this is Kenma going through the next week of school with his pendent slowly chipping away until dying in his sleep in his room.
> 
> The text message(s) Kenma got from his mom in the end is along the lines of "I'm home," "I brought apple pie," "Are you angry at me?" "I love you."
> 
> Now that this is over I need to write the next chapter to my other fic and start writing my painter/model!au for AkaKen.
> 
> lilserket.tumblr.com  
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com


End file.
